lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Королева
Дым от сигарет, Камера и свет... На её концерт Не достать билет. Строгий силуэт, Тысяча газет, И её черты, М-м, знает целый свет. Леди намбер ван – Королева... Но Никто не увидит, но Никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, о-о-о... Но Никто, никто не увидит, но Никто, никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, кто... Утренний отель, Кофе и туман, Смятая постель, И опять одна. А любовь её Вдоль ночных витрин Молча унесёт Бог и господин. Только с ним она – Королева... Но Никто не увидит, но Никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, о-о-о... Но Никто, никто не увидит, но Никто, никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, кто... Вечер и огни... Ей пора туда, В океан любви, Где она звезда. Кто-то счастье ей Предлагает вновь, Но всегда сильней Давняя любовь. Ждёт его опять Королева... Но Никто не увидит, но Никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, о-о-о... Но Никто, никто не увидит, но Никто, никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, кто... Будет так всегда, Что никто и никогда Не сумеет разгадать Её, эту тайну... Но Никто не увидит, но Никто не узнает, кто, Кто её тайна, о-о-о... Но Никто, никто не увидит, но Никто, никто не узнает, кто, Кто, кто её тайна, кто... Кто... Translation Cigarette smoke, Camera and light... Every concert of hers Is sold out. Strict silhouette, A thousand newspapers, And her lineaments, M-m, are known to the whole world. Lady number one, The queen... But No one will see, but No one will know who, Who her secret is, o-o-o... But No one, no one will see, but No one, no one will know who, Who her secret is, who it is... Morning hotel, Coffee and fog, Rumpled bed, And she's alone again. And her love Will be taken away Along night shopwindows By her silent lord and master. Only with him, She is the queen... But No one will see, but No one will know who, Who her secret is, o-o-o... But No one, no one will see, but No one, no one will know who, Who her secret is, who it is... Lights of the evening... It's time for her to go there, To the ocean of love, Where she is a star. Others offer her Happiness again, But the long-time love Is always stronger. She waits for him again, The queen... But No one will see, but No one will know who, Who her secret is, o-o-o... But No one, no one will see, but No one, no one will know who, Who her secret is, who it is... It will always be so. No one will ever Manage to unravel It, her secret... But No one will see, but No one will know who, Who her secret is, o-o-o... But No one, no one will see, but No one, no one will know who, Who her secret is, who it is... Who it is... Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Королева Категория:Исполнители на Л Категория:Песни на К